Stan y Wendy se van a casar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y no se han casado porque Cartman y Kyle no han ido a firmar. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a **_Irumy BS_**, que dibuja con ganas. n.n

Este capítulo está basado en un sketch de un programa mexicano llamado "_Anabel_", que se transmitía allá por 1995. Tras verlo recientemente, se me ocurrió la idea para el One-Shot.

Este capítulo se ideó en menos de 30 minutos y como lo dije en otro fanfic, fui bombardeada por varias señales, entre ellas el capítulo de "_Raisins_", del cuál sacamos el poema o los "_votos_" del novio, mi hermana me ayudó a conseguirlo.

La "_Marcha Nupcial_" y el "_Jarabe Tapatío_" (¡_Jalisco_! xD ¡Ah, me siento como "**_Los Tigres del Norte_**" cuando cantan sus corridos!) sólo se usan para la trama sin fines lucrativos. Si tengo que precisar una versión del "_Jarabe Tapatío_" sería la de "_Scary Movie 3_", con _Charlie Sheen._

Para aquellos que han leído o escuchado "**_El Piojo y la Pulga_**" sabrán de donde me inspiré tanto para el título como para el sumario. Sí, esa que va "_El piojo y la pulga se van a casar y no se han casado por falta de pan..."_ xD

En fin, disfruten del capítulo, ¿capítulo? Es un **One-Shot.** Como sea, disfrútenlo. n.n

* * *

Stan y Wendy se van a casar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Boda por Poder:** _Tiene lugar cuando dos personas quieren celebrar matrimonio pero por varias cuestiones se encuentran cada uno en lugares/países distintos y no pueden estar los dos cónyuges presentes en el momento de la celebración del mismo. Por lo que cada cónyuge le otorga un poder notarial para autorizar a una persona que lo represente para que pueda instar el expediente de matrimonio, recibir notificaciones y prestar el consentimiento matrimonial._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El Juez de paz entró a la oficina, su secretario lo esperara impaciente al igual que varias personas presentes. Una vez que el Juez tomara asiento, se limpió los anteojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el secretario...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- Preguntó.

- Una boda por poder, su Señoría.- Le contestó el Sr. Secretario mostrándole una carpeta con los documentos adentro.- Aquí están las actas de nacimiento de los contrayentes.-

- ¿Una boda por poder?- El Juez estaba extrañado.- Hace mucho que no me tocaba un caso así, a ver, veamos.-

- Sí, su Señoría.- El Sr. Secretario acomodó la carpeta enfrente del Juez.- Y los representantes ya están aquí.-

- Bien, dígales que pasen para que empecemos.-

El Juez se acomodó los anteojos, tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y leyó en silencio los papeles...

- ¿Stanley Marsh?- Preguntó en voz alta el juez para verificar que no hubiera error alguno.

- Aquí.- Un joven pelirrojo vestido de traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al escritorio del juez.

- ¿Es usted Stanley Marsh?-

- No, su Señoría.- Le contestó el joven un poco incómodo.- Me llamo Kyle Broflovsky, y vengo en representación de Stanley Marsh.-

- Ah, bien, bien.- El Juez volvió a mirar el documento y siguió leyendo.- ¿Wendy Testaburger?-

La gente presente esperaba ver a una muchacha acercarse al escritorio del Sr. Juez; sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa de casi todos al ver a un muchacho vestido con una camisa de seda color rojo, jeans negros, una cadena dorada colgada al cuello, de cabellos y ojos color café claros, más alto y rollizo que el pelirrojo del traje, ponerse de pie...

- Aquí estoy.- Contestó sin moverse de su sitio.

- Ehm ¿podría acercarse por favor?- Le pidió confundido el Sr. Juez.

El joven se acercó contoneándose al caminar dejando boquiabiertos a todos, y justo antes de que sucediera otra cosa, ya estaba al lado del chico pelirrojo, que se puso más incómodo. El Juez iba a preguntar algo, más fue interrumpido...

- Cartman, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?- Le preguntó irritado el chico trajeado.

- ¿A qué te refieres, judío?- Le preguntó inocentemente.

- A lo que acabas de hacer, culón.- Le respondió.- ¿Porqué carajos estás caminando moviendo las caderas como si fueras una puta?-

- Es que así camina Wendy, Kyle.- Volteó a ver a alguien de los presentes.- ¿No es así, Kenny?-

Un chico rubio de ojos azules salió de entre la gente con una videocámara en mano y se acercó a sus amigos...

- ¿Qué nunca la has visto, Kyle?- Enfocó al judío con la videocámara.- así se mueve, como una puta barata.-

- Kenny, Cartman. ¿No podrían comportarse al menos por esta vez? Es la boda de Stan.-

- A mí no me digas ni un carajo, yo estoy grabando la ceremonia para mostrársela a Stan y a Wendy.- Le contestó el rubio sin dejar de enfocarlo.- Pero sonríe, Kyle. Con esa cara agria de bote machucado van a pensar que te obligaron a hacer esto.-

- A mí no me importa ni un carajo que sea la boda de ese amante de los animales.- Cartman hizo una mueca de dolor.- Ya quiero que se termine esta mierda para poder quitarme estos putos zapatos.-

- ¿¡Te pusiste zapatos de tacón!- Al judío se le cayó la quijada al suelo por la sorpresa al ver que efectivamente llevaba unos zapatos negros, mientras Kenny los enfocaba.- ¿Acaso estás pendejo, estúpido?-

- ¡Uh, son de marca!- Exclamó el rubio ojiazul.

- Claro que son de marca, Kenny.- Cartman volteó a verlo.- Tardé toda la jodida mañana tratando de encontrar unos que me hiciera lucir más joven.-

- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?-

- Kyle, tú no entiendes a las mujeres.- Comenzó a decirle el castaño.- Y es por eso que nunca tienes novia. A las chicas les encanta lucir más jóvenes de lo que son.-

- Disculpe que los interrumpa.- Todos voltean a ver al Juez.- Pero, ¿ustedes se conocen?-

- ¡Claro!- Le contestó sonriente Kenny.- De toda la vida, si pregunta usted.-

- ¡Ah, bueno!- El Juez se reacomodó los lentes.- Con razón se hablan así.-

- ¿Podríamos iniciar ya, Sr. Juez?- Kyle se metió una mano en el bolsillo visiblemente molesto.- Tengo cosas qué hacer.-

- Sí, claro.- El Juez abrió un pequeño libro y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.- Nos encontramos aquí reunidos...-

- ¡Momento!- Cartman lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¿Ahora qué, culón?- El judío volteó a verlo rechinando los dientes.

- No puedo casarme si no tengo mi ramo de novia.- Lucía muy serio.- ¿Qué clase de novia se casa sin ramo?-

El pelirrojo lo sujetó de un brazo, apretándoselo en el proceso...

- En primera, TÚ NO eres la NOVIA. Y en segunda, ¿para qué quieres un puto ramo de novia?-

- ¡Ah, suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- El judío lo suelta.- Mira, Kyle. Vengo representando a la NOVIA, así que tengo el derecho de tener mi ramo de novia sí así lo quiero.- Se pasa una mano por los cabellos.- Tú no entiendes la ilusión que TODAS tenemos cuando soñamos con el día de nuestra boda. Es por eso que nunca tienes novia.-

- Y terco con la misma mierda.- Se sacude la cabeza.- ¡Está bien! ¿Donde carajos está el puto ramo de novia?- Cartman esboza una leve sonrisa.

- Eh, yo lo tenía conmigo pero.- El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro y dice con tono melodramático.- Ocurrió un accidente.- Saca su celular y lo enciende.- Si quieren, se los muestro.-

El ojiazul encuentra el video y lo reproduce, en el mismo se ve una calle, una cerca y ramo compuesto de varias flores: violetas, margaritas, rosas, claveles, entre otras; el cuál está sujeto por una mano...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-VIDEO-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Y bien, este es el ramo de la novia, el que...- Kenny se interrumpe al ver algo en la calle.- ¡Miren, un perrito!-

Se ve al pobre animalito que se está rascando, pero se detiene al ver que el rubio ojiazul lo está grabando con el celular...

- Mira perrito, ven perrito, perrito, perrito.- Agita el ramo para que se acerque.

El perrito se acerca medio temeroso, huele el ramo y sin más, lo muerde y se lo lleva. Kenny lo sigue sin dejar de grabar...

- ¡No, perrito malo! ¡Dame eso! ¡Dámelo!- El perrito se mete por un agujero de una cerca con todo y ramo.- ¡Pinche perrito!-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL VIDEO-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Y eso fue lo que pasó con el ramo.- Deja de grabar el video del celular con la videocámara.- Que en paz descanse.-

- ¿Y ahora cómo me podré casar sin ramo?- Se preguntó acongojado Cartman.

- ¿Qué no oíste nada? No hay ramo, así que te jodes.- Le respondió Kyle.

- Bueno, yo puedo hacer uno de papel.- Kenny volteó a ver al Sr. Secretario.- ¿Tiene hojas de máquina blancas?-

- Claro.- Le contestó de inmediato el aludido y las tomó de un estante.

- Bueno, si me permiten algunas y unos diez minutos, tendré listo el ramo.- Sonrió el rubio y puso manos a la obra.

Momentos después, el gordo llevaba un decente ramo de rosas hecho de papel...

- Quedaron bonitas.- Comentó.

- Cállate.- Kyle volteó a ver al Juez.- ¿Ya podemos continuar?-

- Bien, si no hay otro motivo para retrasar la boda.- El Juez se aclaró la garganta y volvió a leer el libro.- Nos encontramos hoy...-

- Disculpen.- El Secretario los interrumpió.- Pero, ¿no deberíamos poner la Marcha Nupcial?-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron al unísono el Sr. Juez y Kyle.

- Sí, ¿qué clase de ceremonia es ésta si no tiene la Marcha Nupcial?- Preguntó el Secretario.

- ¡Oh, muy buen punto!- Comentó el Sr. Juez.

- No puedo creer ni un carajo de lo que está sucediendo.- El pelirrojo se cubría el rostro con una mano.- No necesitamos esa canción.-

- ¡Oh, claro que sí, Kyle!- El castaño sonreía maliciosamente ante al algabaría de monos.- Es nuestra boda.-

- ¡Para empezar, NO es NUESTRA puta BODA porqué NOSOTROS NO nos estamos CASANDO!- El ojiverde andaba que echaba chispas.- ¡Además! ¿Donde van a conseguir la canción de mierda?-

- ¡Yo la tengo en mi celular!- Gritó emocionado Kenny.- Dejen la pongo ahorita mismo.- Luego esbozó una sonrisa.- Pero antes.-

Las notas de la Marcha Nupcial se oían en toda la oficina, Kyle y Cartman caminaban hacia donde el Sr. Juez tomados de la mano, a petición del rubio ojiazul que no dejaba de enfocarlos satisfecho con la videocámara.; el judío estaba enrojecido del coraje, el gordo tenía levemente ruborizadas las mejillas, mientras el Sr. Juez sonreía burlándose internamente de la estupidez que estaba presenciando y el Secretario se limpiaba una que otra lagrimita. De pronto, la canción se interrumpió y comenzó a sonar el Jarabe Tapatío...

- ¿Qué carajos?-

- Esperen, me llegó un mensaje.- Kenny revisó su celular.- Ah, es sólo una puta publicidad. Bien, ahora sí podemos continuar con la boda.-

- Genial.- Dijo el ojiverde.- Ya no soporto estar a un lado de esta bola de manteca.-

- ¡Kyle!- Le gritó ofendido Cartman.- Para empezar, en este momento soy Wendy y tú eres Stan. Así que trátame con respeto y cariño.-

- ¿Respeto y cariño? ¡Sí, como no! ¡Mira quién habla!- El pelirrojo bufó del coraje.- ¡Tú no sabes nada de respeto y cariño! ¡Así que no puedes exigirme lo que no puedes dar!-

- ¿A qué te refieres, Stan?- Cartman resaltó las últimas palabras.- Yo te quiero mucho.-

- ¿Quererme? ¡Mi culo!- La gente presente los miraba sorprendida.- ¡Te acostaste con la mitad del equipo de basketball durante la preparatoria!-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- ¡Lo que oíste, puta!- Agarró aire.- ¡Y no creas que no se me ha olvidado la vez que besaste al gordo de mierda delante de todos en la escuela!-

- ¡Eso sólo fue tensión sexual!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Al menos, Cartman no está detrás de mi culo como Kyle anda detrás del tuyo!-

- ¿Qué? ¡Kyle es mi mejor amigo!-

- ¡Pues parece que son algo más que amigos! ¡Siempre estás diciendo: "Kyle esto", Kyle lo otro"! ¡Siempre estás Kyle, Kyle, Kyle! ¡Hasta parece que estás enamorado de él y no de mí!-

- ¡Entre Kyle y yo no hay nada! ¡Y si lo hubiera, no me casaría contigo, perra!-

- ¡No me llames perra, pendejo!-

- ¡Hey, tranquilos!- Kenny los separó a los dos.- ¡Se supone que nada más venían a firmar, no a partirse el culo!-

- ¡Es que la culpa la tiene este ojete!- El judío señaló al otro.- Sigue terco que entre Stan y yo hay algo.-

- Pues no sólo lo pienso yo, Kyle.- Cartman empujó a Kenny a un lado.- Wendy y el resto del pueblo piensan lo mismo, que son unos maricas.-

- ¡No soy un marica, estúpido!-

- ¡Por favor! Ni tú ni Stan tienen los pantalones para admitirlo. Los dos son unos maricas afeminados.- Se burló mientras miraba desafiante al pelirrojo.- Los dos son igualitos.-

- No somos iguales.-

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Porqué?-

- Pues, porqué te voy a hacer algo que él no haría.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¡Darte una golpiza!- Y le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Kyle, detente! ¡No le puedes pegar a una señorita!- Le dijo tratando de convencerlo de qué representaba a Wendy y así dejara de golpearlo.

- ¡Tú no eres una señorita!- Le gritó colérico.- ¡Eres una puta barata y de la más corriente!-

- ¿Cómo te atreves, joto?-

Los golpes se dejaron caer, el Sr. Juez intentó detenerlos pero un par de puñetazos los dejó noqueado y cayó al suelo...

- ¡Sr. Juez!- El Secretario salió al rescate y junto con Kenny, intentaron detener a los otros dos.

- Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio.- Ambos se le quedaban viendo feo al Sr. Juez.- Tengo entendido que el novio quiere decir sus votos como muestra de su amor. Adelante.-

Kyle sacó un papelito doblado del interior de su saco, que le diera el rubio antes de la llegada del Sr. Juez, lo desdobló, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leerlo...

- Estoy rodeado de oscuridad profunda y negra, no me deja respirar. Violaron mi corazón.-

- ¡Wow!- Exclamaron todos los presentes.

- El dolor es eterno, te extraño mucho bebé. Quiero tener de nuevo en mis brazos a mi niña. Te extraño tanto, que quiero cortarme los ojos con cuchillas.- El ojiverde arrugó la hoja.- ¿¡Qué carajos es esto!-

- ¡Upss! Me equivoqué.- Kenny se dio un leve golpe en la frente.- Me traje el poema gótico en vez de los votos.-

- Pues vaya que va con él.- Comentó Cartman.- Stan es un emo hippie.-

- ¿Podríamos ya terminar con esto?-

- Bien.- Le contestó el Sr. Juez.- Stanley Marsh, ¿acepta como esposa a Wendy Testaburger?-

- Acepto.- Contestó el judío cruzado de brazos.

- Wendy Testaburger, ¿acepta como esposo a Stanley Marsh?-

- ¡Acepto con todo mi corazón!- Kyle le dirigió una negra mirada.

- Muy bien, ahora, firmen aquí y aquí.- El Sr. Juez les señaló en donde debían firmar, una vez que lo hicieran, prosiguió con lo siguiente.- Por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Colorado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-

- ¡Ah, no!- Reclamó el gordo.- ¡En eso no quedamos!-

- ¿Qué dice?- Preguntó extrañado el Sr. Juez.

- Tiene razón, yo no voy a besar a este culón estúpido.-

- Eso quisieras, judío de mierda.-

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Kenny se acercó a ellos.- Nada más es un beso.-

- Cállate, Kenny. No lo voy a hacer.-

- Si ustedes no se van a besar, entonces voy a tener que cancelar la boda.- Los amenazó el Sr. Juez.

- ¿Qué?- Gritaron al unísono Cartman y Kyle.- ¿Porqué?-

- Desde tiempos remotos, el beso ha sido símbolo y sello del amor entre dos personas. Y siempre ha sido así, por lo que más vale que se besen, par de jotos.-

- Bueno, si no queda de otra.- Dijo Kyle tras pensarlo un rato y se posicionó frente al gordo, cerró los ojos para no verlo y alzó las trompitas.

Cartman iba a hacer lo mismo, más se resistía a moverse de su sitio...

- ¡Ándeles!- Les gritó Kenny, al tiempo que los empujaba.- Sin miedo.-

Quedaron en shock, llenos de sorpresa al ser repentinamente obligados a besarse así...

- Bien, ya se pueden ir en paz. La ceremonia ha terminado.- El Sr. Juez cerró su libro y regresó al archivero.

- ¡Qué asco!- El pelirrojo se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- Al menos, ya acabó.- Cartman se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.- Kenny, ayúdame a quitarme el corsé.-

- ¿¡Qué carajos haces con un corsé puesto!- Kyle sólo se tocó el puente de la nariz.- No importa, no importa, de seguro es una pendejada tuya.-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el ramo, culón?- Le preguntó el rubio en lo que el pelirrojo salía de la oficina y la gente se le quedaba viendo al gordo.

- ¿Contento?- El castaño aventó el ramo sin fijarse a donde, que fuera atrapado por el Secretario.- Ahora, ayúdame a quitarme esta mierda.-

De pronto, el Secretario se puso a llorar sin explicación alguna...

- ¿Y a usted qué le pasa?- Le preguntó curioso el Sr. Juez.- ¿Está llorando de alegría?-

- Es que mi novia rompió conmigo la semana pasada.- Le contestó.

- Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para ir, hablar con ella y pedirle que vuelva con usted.- Le aconsejó.

- No puedo, es que se casó ayer.-

- Pues, en ese caso, ni modo.-

Unas horas después, Kenny entraba a un salón de eventos, agarró una bebida que le ofrecieron y tras buscar con la mirada, se acercó a quiénes buscaba...

- Y así fue cómo pasó todo.- Stan y Wendy estaban en shock tras ver la grabación de la boda por poderes.- Como vieron, todo quedó perfecto.-

- Kenny, prométeme que no le vas a mostrar a nadie esta grabación.- Le pidió avergonzado Stan.

- De acuerdo, Stan.- Le sonrió Kenny, tras darle unas palmadas.- Te prometo que nadie verá **esta **grabación.- Se aleja, toma una botella de champagne sin abrir y se va del lugar.- Al cabo que ya vendí las copias a $10 dólares cada una.-

Un rato más tarde, en las escaleras de la casa de Cartman...

- ¡No puedo creer que esa perra nos haya hecho esto!- Gritó furioso Cartman y le dio un trago a la botella de champagne.- ¡Mira que hacernos representarlos en la boda civil para no ir a la otra boda ni a la recepción!-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Kyle le quitó la botella y le dio un trago también.- Yo sí quería ir a la boda de Stan.-

- ¡Nomás se burló de nosotros esa puta!- Le quitó la botella a Kyle y le dio otro trago.- Pero ya verán, esto no se quedará así.-

- Así es.- El judío se sentía traicionado mientras bebía más.

- Kyle, cuando nosotros dos nos casemos, no los vamos a invitar a nuestra boda para qué se les quite.-

- Sí.- Volteó a verlo sorprendido.- ¿Qué?-

Fin.

* * *

Este es un Kyman disfrazado.


End file.
